Rage on
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Hubo un lapso donde ocurrió el contacto visual junto a sus ocres jade y cualquier atisbo de mal genio se esfumó entre los dedos, cuán roce que corta la niebla. Fue completamente armonioso, único y le recordó a su primera cita con el rubio. Cruzando miradas en un parque de su barrio mientras viajaba en patineta hacia él.' ¡HBD Haya-chan! (MiyaHaya) (Reto de cumpleaños)


**Canción: Rage on - Olcodex**

 **Pareja: MiyaHaya (Kiyoshi Miyaji x Kotarou Hayama)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, ésta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe.**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU, malas palabras, posible OoC, fue editado en un momento de tensión nerviosa y puede que se me haya escapado algún tipo de error ortográfico.**

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 **Rage on**

 **.**

En la noche del veinticuatro de Julio la banda juvenil _Olcodex_ se presentaría en Tokyo, justo en el club nocturno donde los ex-jugadores del Shuutoku se juntaban para beber una cerveza y relajarse un momento de los nuevos deberes que depara la vida Universitaria; porque claro..., no es como si Miyaji fuese el tipo de personas que gusta de embriagarse una noche antes de un examen oral importante. Menos para ir a un concierto. ¡Todo era coincidencia! Igual que la cajita envuelta en papel de regalo que yace en su bolsillo del pantalón. Repetía: **coincidencia.**

No fue a ese club para ver a Kotarou Hayama tocar, ni para darle un regalo por su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Aunque Kazunari, su antiguo y molesto kohai siguiera riéndose de su cara en cada descanso de la banda, hasta bebiendo agua ¡Al menos que despiste! Mejor que se pusiera a cantar en vez de dedicarle miraditas estúpidas, como si le estuviese diciendo: _''Te atrapé''_. ¡Con una mierda! ¿Qué hacía ahí siendo las dos de la madrugada? Se recargó en la silla en una pose de completa frustración, a modo de atenuar sus pensamientos llevó el tarro de cerveza hacia los labios y bebió un sorbo largo antes de volver su mirada hacia el escenario frente a él.

Aunque le fuera muy difícil aceptarlo, esos tipos brillaban como verdaderas estrellas. En su último año de preparatoria Takao había deslumbrado a todos con sus interpretaciones en las duchas, caminando, e incluso formado en la cafetería —Sin mencionar los días donde coincidía en el karaoke con Kise Ryouta, menudo par de escandalosos—; le seguía el baterista, el _Kuroko Tetsuya gris_. Mayuzumi a pesar de su estoico rostro parecía disfrutar mucho la música que emitía con cada golpe en la tarola y platillos, dominaba las baquetas de forma excepcional. Izuki Shun en el bajo marcando el ritmo y finalmente Hayama, conquistando el escenario con sus acordes bien afinados. Miyaji pensaba que ese chico nació para llevarse la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de él mismo... pues no retiraba sus ojos color miel de aquel rostro enérgico. Jamás admitiría que su pensamiento llegó a ponerlo celoso.

Hubo un lapso donde ocurrió el contacto visual junto a sus ocres jade y cualquier atisbo de mal genio se esfumó entre los dedos, cuán roce que corta la niebla. Fue completamente armonioso, único y le recordó a su primera cita con el rubio. Cruzando miradas en un parque de su barrio mientras viajaba en patineta hacia él... luego chocó con un poste de _'alto',_ aunque eso era otra historia.

 _Akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down..._

Hayama dio un brinco a la hora del coro, que con entusiasmo el azabache interpretaba. Muchas personas decían que la banda llegaría muy lejos con el pasar de los años y el castaño lo avalaba; no solo han encontrado un representante legal sino público, ganado por el carisma y empeño que se vislumbraba en cada aparición de los cuatro chicos. Le deseaba mucho éxito a su rubio. Si debía dejarlo volar no dudaría en hacerlo.

Él era libre, no podía arrancarle las alas.

 _Rage on mabushii hikari urudoku me o somukeru isshun e._  
 _The sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be..._

Oficialmente era veinticinco de Julio; tuvo que esperar demasiado para que la ola de fans se disipara, era asfixiante tener alrededor un montón de jovencitas que no dejaban ni sentarse a los miembros de la banda. Por un momento se sintió empático, ¿Acaso se veía igual de asfixiante cuando Miyu-Miyu firmaba autógrafos? De seguro para ella era difícil lidiar con hombres sudados alrededor de ella. Tendría más consideración desde ese día con su adorada idol.

Mientras estuvo absorto en las diferentes maneras de acercarse a la cantante no se dio cuenta que un rayo lo partiría y no figurativamente hablando. ¡Ese cabrón! Se le había echado encima sin importar que sus compañeros de la banda estuviesen ahí.  
O bueno, hasta que Takao terminó el ruido de ambulancia y sugirió la grandiosa idea de darles 'privacidad'. Mayuzumi se retiró hablando entre dientes, seguro con un insulto: _maricas._

Tomaron asiento en un sofá de su pequeño camerino, aunque predominaba el silencio no era uno desagradable. Kotarou emanaba destellos y felicidad absoluta, claro, cualquiera estaría feliz trabajando en lo que ama. Ojalá cuando se graduara de abogado también lo hiciera; Miyaji ni se la creyó, a como iba... seguiría siendo alguien muy irritable.

Finalmente sacó aquella cajita envuelta para extenderla hacia las manos del guitarrista y ex-jugador de Rakuzan aparentando desinterés y hasta fastidio. El rubio lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que nada fue coincidencia... estaba muy feliz con el estudiante de leyes a su lado. Tomó el envoltorio tratando de no verse impaciente en exceso.

Quitó el lazo dorado para luego retirar el papel. La caja era negra y de plástico, los ojos de Hayama resplandecían de emoción ante la mirada del mayor. Definitivamente era como un niño... de nada le servía tener dieciocho ahora mismo. La abrió sonriente, la misma expresión en sus labios no tardó en acrecentarse al punto de mostrar su colmillo. Hayama no cabía de gusto con ese detalle:

— ¡OH! ¡Es increíble Miyaji-san! ¡¿En dónde la conseguiste?! —tomó la púa de guitarrista con su índice y pulgar, inspeccionando cada detalle de ésta como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo. Y lo era para Hayama... por supuesto que lo era.

No solo tenía el sello de su banda favorita por un lado, sino la inicial del mismo guitarrista. ¡Era un tesoro!

—Hubo un evento en _Like an Edison_ hace poco ¿No? Ese al que no pudiste ir, bueno... aproveché esa ocasión.

Al menor se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y no evitó abrazarlo. Por el regalo, por los momentos, por su paciencia, sobretodo..., por pasar junto a él su cumpleaños.

— ¡Eres el mejor regalo del mundo!

Miyaji cubrió su rostro con una mano del bochorno que **SU** idiota le hacía pasar. —Qué cosas dices.

Ambos sabían que a pesar de todo, los cumpleaños son mejor con la persona indicada.

* * *

 _*Like an Edison es una tienda de música ubicada en Tokyo._

 _Lamento si es muy corto, quería expanderlo más. :'D_

 **Lucas.**


End file.
